


On Struggles and Soulmates

by Just_morefandomtrash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gender Dysphoria, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Minor Angst, Other, Soulmarks, Soulmates, VicturiBang2017, puns, supportive families, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_morefandomtrash/pseuds/Just_morefandomtrash
Summary: Soulmate AU combined with struggles with gender identity





	1. In the name of 'science'

**Author's Note:**

> Just a couple of quick notes:  
> \- Both Phichit and Chris are ftm  
> \- Victor is nonbinary whilst Yuuri is genderfluid  
> \- The places in this are all real and researched to the best of my ability  
> \- I'm not American so some of the terms may be off, it was easier to set this is a place where some of the characters canonly interact rather than in the UK

Soulmates are divided into five categories depending on the type of bond a pair will have when they meet:

  * Dagger - manic + murderous
  * Flower - selfless + pure
  * Book - quiet + fulfilling
  * Arrow + Heart - quick + warming
  * Feather - peaceful + welcoming



The marks vary from pair to pair to distinguish between them otherwise everyone would be confused as there would be no way to tell who belonged with who. I’ve seen symbols, little more than thin lines, to the most intricate of marks that are brought to life by colour. However, at times there are people born without soulmarks. Most appear within weeks, months, a year at most.

I’ve been given the case of Victor Nikiforov whose mark has yet to appear after two years. The poor boy doesn’t understand what’s going on and just wants his ‘pretty picture’ to appear. An age gap of more than a year is unreported in Russia, so it’s fallen to me, the supposed soulmate expert to find out why this is happening. There is no scientific explanation for soulmates and soulmarks, yet people are determined to do so. I pray that someone realises this soon enough and Victor will be free to enjoy his childhood. Surely he has a soulmate, they’re just not born yet. He’ll be fine, I’m sure of it.

\---

Two years. Two years it has taken to get to this point. I was called after my son’s birth by Victor’s parent to say that his soulmark had appeared. A flower, like my son has. I shall have to fly back to Russia briefly to document the mark and sign Victor off but I have requested to be stationed closer to home. Soon my darling wife and children.

_Katsuki Toshiya_

\---

Sighing, Toshiya pushed up his glasses as he closed his journal. It wasn’t an official scientific journal but it helped him organise his thoughts. By the end of the week, he would be back in Russia to see Victor and his family for what was probably the last time before he returned to Japan to work there instead. Close by his own family. He heard a small giggle outside his door and he smiled, scraping his chair back and opening it.

“Papa!”

He leant down and swept Mari up, tickling her and laughing as she shrieked. Toshiya carried her downstairs and placed her in front of the TV to watch the skating with her grandfather. She waved to her grandmother who sat in the rocking chair, stroking Yuuri’s hair as he slept. Nothing more than a tiny mop of black hair swamped by the blanket he was wrapped in.

“Hiroko’s resting at my insistence, she’s still as stubborn as she was in her youth.”

“Then I’ll do dinner.” Both grandparents began to protest and he hushed them. “You two spend time with your grandkids.”

Before they could protest further, he walked into the kitchen and began pulling ingredients out of the cupboards. Yuuri was way, way to young to eat anything he prepared, but Hiroko would have to keep up her strength, and Mari loved to help out whenever she could.

“Mari!”

Pattering feet echoed as she came into the kitchen and poked his leg to get his attention. “You called Papa?”

“How do you feel about helping with dinner?”

She squealed and tried to pull over a chair. Chuckling, he picked it up for her and let her climb up onto it. He would enjoy the domesticity while he could before his trip back to Russia interrupted it.


	2. The Struggles of Katsuki Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Gender dysphoria for pretty much the entire chapter

Yuuri wasn’t entirely certain when this feeling of… wrongness began.

Only that something wasn’t right and he didn’t know what to do about it. Sighing, he slipped into his room, dropping his bag next to his desk and jumping onto his bed. Bad days come and go, so surely a good day was just around the corner. Good days tended to be full of laughter and jokes with his family and friends, playing with Vicchan and eating katsudon.

_ Except it wouldn’t go away. _

Groaning, he rolled off his bed and crawled over to his mirror. He poked his stomach gently before pinching it. It was okay he supposed, it was a nice squishy stomach that was good for people (and dogs) to lie on at times. No, that couldn’t be the problem at all. Sitting up on his knees, he fluffed up his hair and frowned. He hadn’t shaved in awhile and it was beginning to show. Stubble wasn’t ‘nice’ or ‘good-looking’ like so many people claimed, it was annoying and made him look masculine when in reality he embraced the curves that made him look that little bit more feminine.

Well that was a strange thought wasn’t it? Surely…

He wouldn’t know if he didn’t try. Scrambling to his feet, he slid open his door again and peered around the corner, listening for any signs of his family. As he heard the usual laughter and chaos of the day to day life at the onsen, he shuffled down the hall until he was stood outside Mari’s room. He took a deep breath and slid open the door to be met with an empty room. Slipping inside, he closed the door behind him and looked around the room. Mari wasn’t there which meant she wouldn’t be able to help him with anything. Tiptoeing to the wardrobe, he opened it and began searching through. Although his sister was more of a trousers person, she did have some somew-

_ There. _

He unhooked the hanger and marvelled at the silkiness of the fabric. Pressing it to his chest, he hurried back to his own room, throwing it onto his bed and simply staring at it. Now that he had the skirt, Yuuri wasn’t entirely sure what to do with it. He could take it back and dismiss the idea completely, or he could try it on and see if it would make the ache in his chest go away. Deciding that there was no point in turning back, he slipped off his joggers and unhooked the skirt from its hanger. 

It was fairly short considering he had longer legs than Mari, but it’s not like he was planning on going anywhere other than his room in it. Stepping into it, he twirled, laughing as it spun around his thighs, creating a gentle breeze. The ache was gone, replaced by a sense of everything being right.

He wasn’t sure what was wrong yet, but it was a step in the right direction.


	3. Consideration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Gender dysphoria for pretty much the entire chapter

Victor sighed, rolling over to cuddle Makkachin. The bed wasn’t really big enough for the two of them but he wasn’t going to kick her off. Running his fingers through her fur, he pulled up an article on his phone he’d been reading earlier.

“Makka, do you think it’s weird that I don’t feel right referring to myself as a boy? I’d rather just be referred to as a human and wear anything I feel comfortable in.”

Makkachin barked and jumped off the bed, sitting in front of the door. Sighing, he followed her and opened it, ushering her out. She bounded downstairs and he shut the door behind her. Flopping onto his bed, he groaned in annoyance as someone knocked on his door.

“Who is it?”

“Anastasia and Nikita. You okay in there Victor?” 

“Yeah.”

The door opened and his siblings stepped inside. Nikita jumped onto the bed next to him, his long hair fanning out across his back. Anastasia sat on his beanbag instead, flicking her hair out of her face. There was no point in trying to tell them he was okay but he couldn’t help it.

“No you’re not. Come on, you can tell us.”

Victor held his phone out and Anastasia took it, scrolling through the page. She passed it onto Nikita who smiled and gave it back.

“So you think you’re nonbinary?” Nikita rolled over to face him. Anything we can do to help?”

“I want to wear something feminine,” Victor whispered, “a-and to try using different pronouns.”

“What pronouns then Vitya?”

“They/them.”

They smiled as their siblings chattered between themselves about something. The three of them were close, much closer to each other than anyone could imagine. Victor knew that they’d made the right decision by sharing their concerns with them.

“I’m going to go get some of my clothes that might fit you okay?”

Nodding, they grabbed their pillow and hugged it tight as Anastasia went to her room across the hall. Nikita watched in amusement as they squeezed it tightly and frowned when a button came undone on the case. They buttoned it back up and put it back, grabbing their Makkachin plush and hugging it instead.

“Back!”

Nikita shrieked in surprise and rolled off the bed, whilst Victor laughed as Anastasia simply shut the door behind herself and placed a bundle on their chair.

“Right… do you know what you want to wear?” she asked, hand on her hip.

Shaking their head, they climbed over Nikita as he lay on the floor, poking the bundle. It turned out to be a bunch of clothes that they recognised as being a little too small for Anastasia. They picked up a blouse and stared at it, confused as to how it would fit them. Victor knew that they had a more androgynous body than most, but that was about it. Anastasia took the blouse out of their hands and put it to one side, switching it out for a simple black vest.

“Try this and a skirt first,” she told them, passing over a skirt, “It’s simple but it’ll suit you.”

Taking the skirt, they stripped and put them on, admiring the silkiness against their skin. They twirled and laughed as it span out around them.

“You look happy Victor.” Nikita sat up, clasping his hands together under his chin. “The happiest I’ve seen you in months.”

“I… I am happier.” They giggled and spun again. “I am, and it feels right!”

Victor hugged Anastasia who patted their head and laughed. It was the first time in a while that they’d felt like themself.


	4. Good Morning Roomate

Groaning, Yuuri hauled their suitcase up the last flight of stairs. Their new roommate hadn’t come down to meet them, but they supposed that that was expected when someone showed up an hour later than planned. Checking out from the hotel had been a nightmare, as was navigating the subway system of Detroit. They pulled a piece of paper out of their pocket and frowned, wondering why on earth it was blurry. Bringing a hand up to their face, they noticed the absence of their glasses and patted their pockets for them. Unable to find them, they put their hand on their head and sighed. Their glasses were there all along. Slipping them onto their face, Yuuri glanced over the paper again, relieved to see that it was no longer blurred. According to the paper, they were right in front of the apartment, and so, tucking the paper back into their pocket, they knocked on the door. After a few moments, they heard movement in the apartment and stepped back as the door flung open.

“Katsuki Yuuri?” The teen inside beamed and held out their hand. “Phichit Chulanont, great to meet you!”

The only thing that registered was the fact that there was a hamster on his head. Chuckling, Phichit lifted the hamster onto his shoulder and picked up another one out of seemingly nowhere and placed it on the other shoulder. A third climbed up onto his head and he sighed.

“Sorry about these guys, they’re cheeky little hamsters.”

“It’s okay, I just…”

“Wasn’t expecting it? Most people don’t, including myself.”

They grabbed his hand and shook it after they’d recovered from the surprise of the hamsters. Phichit smiled again (did he ever stop smiling?) and gestured for them to come in, opening the door further. Stepping forward, they promptly tripped over their suitcase and nearly headbutted the front door. After a moment of silence, the pair of them both burst out laughing and clung onto the door to stay upright. Righting themself, Yuuri stepped inside and avoided falling over their suitcase this time. The apartment was a decent size for a cheap place in Detroit and they weren’t going to complain about the distance from the university either.

“Sorry about the slight mess, I haven’t quite finished unpacking yet.”

Blinking, they took in the room before frowning.

“Mess?”

Phichit waved his hands awkwardly as he tried not to displace a hamster from his shoulders. “Yeah, the boxes and the hamster stuff.” He placed the hamsters in their cage before straightening up and beaming at them. “Let’s show you your room yeah?”

Yuuri nodded and let themself be led through the apartment to one of the two bedrooms advertised. It was about the same size as their room back in Hasetsu, yet so unfamiliar. The walls were bare, ready for them to decorate them with whatever they desired and the furniture was typically Western. Smiling, they nodded their thanks to Phichit.

“Let me know if you need anything, alright?”

“I will. Thanks Phichit.”

“No problem!” He closed the door behind him and they heard him whistle as he moved through the apartment. 

The morning had been interesting to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's interested, I still have the maths saved somewhere for Yuuri's journey


	5. Contemplation

Victor bounced on the beanbag as they waited for their friend to pick up, desperate for his advice. Although they probably could do this by themself, they wanted someone to do it with them, and Anastasia and Nikita had already decided to start work at the family florist as soon as they could. A quiet bing startled them and they dived onto their bed, eagerly answering the Skype call.

“Chris!”

“Victor!”

Waving on the other side of the screen, Chris looked like he’d just woken up. Normally Victor would be a little apologetic that they’d woken him up but it was time for the type of advice only a best friend could give, sleeping be damned.

“I need help.”

Running a hand through his hair, Chris gestured for them to wait before disappearing off screen. He reappeared moments later clutching a cup of coffee. “Alright, what is it? You wouldn’t Skype me at what… 6am over there if it wasn’t an emergency. Spill.

“I…” They grabbed their plush and hugged it tight, peering over it. “I want to go to university…”

Sipping his coffee, Chris cocked his head in confusion. “That’s a problem because…?” 

“Because I found a course I really like in America. Mama and Papa are willing to pay for it but then I’d be leaving them behind.”

“Victor, they want you to go don’t they?”

They considered it for a moment before nodding. It was true, their parents were pretty insistent that they followed their dream, even if it meant they would be away from home for a couple of years, because that’s what Skype and holidays could be used for.

“I’m gonna tell them I’m doing it. Thanks Chris and s-”

“Reckon I could join you?” Chris rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, as if he was considering trying to play it off as a joke.

“Well I mean, if your parents agree then I would love it!”

“Whooooo! I’ll ask them at a decent time.”

Laughing, they said their goodbyes before ending the call and Victor lay back on their bed, grabbing their phone.

 

_ V: Don’t forget to ask your parents!!! _

**_C: I won’t now let me sleep_ **

_ V: And don’t forget to only wear your binder for the recommended amount of time _

_ V: No more than 6-8 hours and take it off if it hurts _

**_C: Remind me when I wake up again_ **

 

They chuckled before wrapping their blanket around their shoulders and bounding downstairs, skidding into the kitchen, much to the surprise of their mother.

“G-”

“I’m going to do it! With your permission of course!”

Hopping from one foot to the other, Victor hugged their mother tightly, who hugged back. She pressed a kiss to their forehead before passing over a plate stacked with pancakes.

“Eat up and we’ll set about your application, yeah?”

“Of course.”


	6. The Madness known as New Neighbours

Victor groaned as they placed the box down massaging their back. Chris flopped onto the floor next to them, sighing as he stretched.

“I swear for your health you better not be wearing your binder right now.”

“Nope, I packed it to make sure I didn’t.” They nodded and ruffled his hair, smiling when Chris leant into their touch. “Sports bra instead.”

“Good… Well on the plus side everything’s up here.”

“We still have to get everything inside.” Chris deadpanned, much to their amusement.

Grabbing the key from their pocket, they leant across the boxes, dropping it in surprise as Chris yelped. Someone shrieked behind them, footsteps thundering down the corridor. A blur of pastels went past and they spun, watching as the Nerf-gun toting figure skidder around the corner. Another ran after them, taking aim before dropping to the floor as a foam bullet went over their heads.

“What the…?”

The one on the floor jumped up, raising a gloved hand in greeting. Their smile was bright and cheerful, and Victor found themself wondering if their other hand was gloved too.

“Phichit Chulanont, he/him pronouns, your new neighbour. Sorry about that, Yuuri get back here!”

“You’re gonna shoot me if I do!”

Phichit placed his gun down, showing that his right hand was ungloved backing away in mock surrender. ‘Yuuri’ seemed to consider it for a moment before sliding their gun along the corridor. They jogged after it, coming to a stop and offering a hand for them to shake.

“Katsuki Yuuri, they/them pronouns please and your other new neighbour.” Victor took it, marveling at how smooth their skin was. Which wasn’t creepy at all despite what Chris would say.

“Victor Nikiforov, they/them pronouns as well. Pleasure to meet y-”

“I believe this belongs to you?”

Chris held up a foam bullet, raising an eyebrow as Yuuri burst out laughing. Mortified, Phichit took it, slipping it into his pocket.

“Sorry uh…”

“Christophe Giacometti, he/him pronouns. Don’t worry about it.”

“Sorry Chris, s-”

Whilst the others were talking, Victor had decided to try and retrieve the key they’d dropped with very little success. In fact, the only thing they’d succeeded in doing was headbutting the door.

“Ow!”

“Victor?” They straightened up, rubbing their head in annoyance. “You okay there?”

“Ah… Yeah, just dropped the key.”

Yuuri leant over and Victor gulped as their shorts rose a little, showing off thigh that they could never hope to achieve. With a smile, Yuuri placed the key into their hand and they muttered their thanks, unlocking the door. They pushed it open, climbing over the boxes and stepped inside. Yuuri followed, rolling their eyes as Phichit winked.

“This is…”

“Pretty bare?”

Victor shook their head, running their hand along a windowsill. “Like a blank canvas.” They spun, laughing a little. “It won’t be long until it looks like home.

Starting to bring the boxes through, they whistled happily. They stacked up around the apartment and Victor thanked Chris’s insistence that everything was labelled. They groaned, nudging a box forward. Annoyingly, it didn’t move much.

“Need a hand?”

“Please…”

Yuuri hurried over, picking the box up with ease and taking it through to the kitchen. They stared in wonder at their retreating back, marvelling at the way they made it look effortless. Patting their cheeks, they peered around the door to see Chris and Phichit chattering away, exchanging numbers.

“He’s off again… We’ve been here a year now and he has most people’s numbers just incase something ever happens.” Chuckling, Yuuri leant on the wall next to them. “And don’t even get me started on the social media. I don’t know how he keeps track of everything.”

“Some sort of internet star?”

“He vlogs a lot, I do the writing side.” They rubbed the back of their neck awkwardly. “Feels weird saying t-”

“We gotta get back Yuuri!” Groaning, Yuuri offered a hand for Victor to shake and they took it, smiling.

“I can tell living next to you’s going to be interesting.” They all laughed, Yuuri and Phichit grabbing their nerf guns before going back next with a wave. “See you!”

Bouncing back inside, Victor darted from room to room, counting the boxes. Chris followed, watching in amusement.

“We did it!”

“Yup. And we just so happen to be living next door to one of my favourite vloggers.” He sighed, lying on the sofa. “We’re in Detroit, going to uni here and we live next door to people famous on the internet.”

“This is our life.” They giggled, lying on the floor next to him. “We made it… oh my god we actually made it.”


	7. The Youth of Today

“Ugh….” Victor lay on their bed kicking their feet. They were alone, Chris off at class, leaving them bored out of their mind. “What the hell is there to do here that doesn’t involve me going out on my own?”

Grabbing their phone, they scrolled through their contacts, pausing on Yuuri’s name. Since when did they have their number? They clicked on it, tapping out a quick message.

**V: Hey, it’s Victor**

**_Y: Finally found their number then?_ **

**V: ….what?**

**_Y: It’s Phi, nicked their pyuikmbdhj hdjk_ **

Hearing a shriek from next door, they assumed Yuuri had figured out that Phichit had their phone.

**_Y: Sorry about that, I don’t know how he did it either_ **

**_Y: What’s up?_ **

**V: I’m bored and still don’t know the city that well**

**_Y: I know a place_ **

**_Y: Give me like, five minutes and I’ll be ready_ **

**V: Got it!**

Victor hopped up and grabbed their jacket, shrugging it on and shouldering their bag. They tried convincing themself that it was just a day out with their (admittedly cute) neighbour whilst they slipped their shoes on, but they were too excited to do anything other than bounce around the apartment. There was a quiet knock on the door and they squealed, bounding over and flinging it open.

“Hello!”

Yuuri giggled, flicking their hair back before offering an arm. “Shall we?”

“Of course. Lead the way, my noble guide!”

\---

A quick walk and two subway rides later, Victor found themself sat at a table in a cafe waiting for Yuuri to bring back food that they’d said was ‘some of the best cafe food in Detroit’. Given it was Yuuri saying this, they were inclined to believe them. Not because they might have a tiny crush on them.

Which was very bad in a world dictated by soulmates and the exact reason why it would stay a crush and nothing more.

“Alright…” Yuuri sat on the seat opposite them, sliding a tray onto the table. “I wasn’t sure what you wanted so I hope you’re good with pizza.”

“Pizza is good. Pizza is always good.” Chuckling, they took a piece and bit it, groaning in delight. “What did you say this place was called again?”

“Milano Bakery and Cafe, Phichit and I come here to study normally.”

“I have got to come here more often.” Victor finished the slice, licking their lips and completely missing the blush that flashed across Yuuri’s face. “This is amazing!”

To their surprise, Yuuri held out a piece to them looking almost… embarrassed?

“I-I got a selection of pizza…. Try it?” Without thinking, they took a bite and were rewarded with both perhaps the most delicious pizza ever and Yuuri blushing the most adorable red. “Okay… that works too.”

Victor blushed, holding out their own piece as a sort of consolation for not thinking, even more so when Yuuri actually accepted it. Note to self, Yuuri looks adorable when flushed and eating pizza. They giggled, sipping their milkshake and watched as Yuuri mirrored them. The pair of them were a little out of place amongst the people sat at the surrounding tables, many of them elders in the middle of the day, but Victor couldn’t bring themself to care. 

_ I am so playing a dangerous game right now. They might not even be my soulmate, hell they might already have one. _


	8. Panic! At the Apartment

Yuuri squeaked as the chair wobbled, Phichit steadying the chair. “Okay, who’s damn idea was it to put stuff up on the walls again?”

“Uh… we’re in your room.” Phichit gestured around, the chair moving again. He apologised, holding it in place again. “So I’m guessing it was your’s.”

“...Smartass.” They frowned as they stood on their tiptoes, just slightly too short to put the picture where they wanted to. Shuffling a little closer to the edge, they ignored Phichit’s screech as they stuck it to the wall.

“Jeez, trying to give me a heartattack?”

“Nope.” Grabbing the next photo, they it stuck it beneath the other, stepping back to check the positioning and nearly fell off the chair. He caught them, lifting them back up. “Thanks.”

“No p-”

A knock on the door interrupted them and Phichit wandered off to answer it, leaving Yuuri balanced on the chair. Huffing, they grabbed a photo frame and looked at it, smiling when they saw a photo of themself and Mari. They looked at the nail already in the wall and back at the chair, shaking their head when they realised they wouldn’t be able to reach.  _ Surely the desk is stable enough… _ Yuuri climbed onto the desk, wobbling slightly as they balanced carefully to hand the picture up. 

Then the desk moved and they screamed.

They steadied themself as the door behind them opened, footsteps pattering across the floor.

“Um… you okay up there?” Turning their head, they groaned internally. Of all the people to help them, it would have to be their neighbour. “Chris and I heard crashes from next door…”

“I'm good I think.” They looked down at the desk, wincing as it creaked. “Actually Victor, do you think you can help me down?”

“Sure thing!” Victor easily swept them off their feet and carried them into the living room, much to their embarrassment. Yuuri could hear Phichit and Chris laughing, and they hid their face, prompting more laughter. “There we go.”

Placing them down, Victor accepted a cup of something (probably coffee) off Phichit and taking a seat, patting their lap in a joking manner.

_ Alright. If they want to play like that. _

With a sweet smile, they took their own cup and sat on Victor’s lap, smirking when Phichit nearly dropped his cup. Sipping their coffee, they leant back slightly, hoping their cardigan didn’t fall off. For now, they just wanted to enjoy an afternoon with friends and forget about the idea of soulmates.


	9. A Phone Call Home

Victor grabbed their phone, flopping back onto their bed. When in doubt, they always could turn to their siblings for help. Except….

Nikita and Anastasia both had full time jobs now.

Which meant they couldn’t always count on them for everything. They sat up, running their fingers over their soulmark. According to their parents, it was unique. Four flowers in an age where people were lucky to have one, if their soulmark was a flower at all. The rarest of them all back home in Russia.

 

  * __Pink Camellia - longing for you__


  * _White Carnations - pure love_


  * _Coxcomb - unfading love_


  * _Gloxinia - love at first sight_



 

Well, they had fallen in love with Yuuri at first sight, they did long for them and they wanted to kiss and cuddle them all day long. The unfading part would take time, but so much related to their ‘relationship’ it couldn’t be a coincidence.

Deciding that they needed sibling guidance, called them and set it on speaker.

“Hey….”

“Vitya!” They jumped a little as their sister squealed. “You need to call more often!”

“Heh…. sorry about that. Is Nikita there as well?” Scratching the back of their neck awkwardly, Victor grabbed their Makkachin plushie. “I need both of your help.”

“I’m here too. What’s up?”

“My neighbour is too damn cute.” Whining, they lay back down. “Like, way too cute. As in, illegal levels of cute.”

“I’m kinda lost…” Anastasia admitted, “You’re complaining because your neighbour is cute?”

“Uh huh.”

“And that’s a problem because…?”

“Soulmates Nikita. Soulmates is the problem.” They rolled over, accidentally face planting the pillow. “What if they have a soulmate?”

“Vitya… Have you even asked?” She sounded slightly exasperated, as if they’d done this several times before. To be honest, they probably had.

“No?”

“You probably should, you know that right? It won’t hurt to try.” There was a loud crash and a yelp from Nikita. “Oh jeez, one of the empty shelving units just collapsed for some reason, call you soon! Love you Vitya!”

“Love you too Ana and Nikita! Thank you!”

The call ended and they rolled back over again, hugging their plushie tighter. It had helped them figure out a plan (admittedly a plan in progress but they were getting there), but they felt more homesick then ever. Victor curled up, burrowing themself under their blankets and duvet with their plush.

_ I can get through this… _


	10. Panic! At the Apartment 2

Another crash next door and Yuuri sat up, glasses falling off their face. Victor and Chris weren’t normally loud, unlike the (very friendly but noisy) neighbours the other side, so it was a little concerning. Stretching, they grabbed a shawl and draped it over their shoulders to cover their soulmark before picking up their keys. They opened the door and looked down the corridor, just in case it wasn’t actually Victor and Chris. Locking the door behind them, they tapped the door and waited, shifting from one foot to the other. There was a loud bang and a shriek before the door flung open and Victor leant on the door frame, brushing their hair out of their face.

“Hey!”

They were physically unable to form a response.

Victor was wearing a crop top, booty shorts and knees high socks and oh god someone sweating should not look that good.

“Uh….um…..” Victor giggled at their reaction and they blushed. “Loud noises?”

“That.... Chris is at class and I tried hanging some stuff up by myself? It hasn’t really gone well so far…”

“I guessed. Need a hand?”  _ Oh my god, I just asked that. I offered to help them.  _

“Please, I could really use some help.” Victor beckoned them in, kicking the door shut behind them. “Normally my siblings and I help each other but you know,” They chuckled, picking up a photo frame as they passed the sofa, “They’re in Russia right now so it’s just little me.”

Little is not the word that Yuuri would use to describe them considering they were fairly tall in comparison to them, but maybe it was a Russian thing. They were slowly learning new things about Victor, or as Phichit liked to describe them, “their sexy mysterious neighbour with the cool roommate”. 

Pushing open their door, Victor placed the frame on their drawers and climbed onto their bed, re-adjusting a frame already hanging on the wall. They seemed to consider several options before climbing onto their draws and crouching.

“Could you pass me up the hammer and nails please?”

“Sure.” Yuuri looked behind them and picked them up off the chair, passing them over.

“Thanks.” Victor stuck their tongue out as they concentrated on getting the nail to stay in the wall. They had to pinch themself a couple of time to stop staring.

“And… done!” Picking up the frame, Victor wobbled a little and they saw their life flash before their eyes at the thought of something happening. They leant forward and hung it up, smiling as they adjusted it. “The most recent photo of my siblings and I.”

Yuuri shuffled closer and peered over their shoulder, smiling as Victor pointed to themself.

“Middle sibbling?”

“Yup, middle of three. Anastasia is the oldest, Nikita is the youngest. Makkachin however,” They pointed to a poodle that they’d somehow managed to miss, “Is my dog. I wish I could have brought her to America with me but the plush will do.” Gesturing vaguely at their bed, they overbalanced and fell off, right into Yuuri’s arms. 

Surprised, Yuuri stared at them for a moment before placing them down carefully, steadying them. Victor laughed, hugging them.

“Silly clumsy me. Let’s get some coffee and cake! Or tea if you want, I’ve got tea. As a thanks for helping me.”

“But I d-”

“Nonsense! To the kitchen we go!”

They let themself get pulled along, listening to Victor’s excitable chatter and smiling the entire time.


	11. Chaos

It was lucky, in a sense, that Victor was beginning to learn their way around Detroit. They were able to move around with more and more ease, although on occasion they still got lost on the subway system. It gave them a sense of independence, meaning they didn’t have to rely on other people as much, even if it was nice to have company.

On days where they needed to be alone, in Russia they were able to retreat to their room or their corner of the garden. In Detroit? Difficult, but with a little research they’d found a park a subway ride away, or an hour’s walk if they felt like it. 

The one annoying thing about America was the fact that crossing the road at any point other than a crossing was technically illegal, which mean they had to walk further to reach the bench they’d sought out.

A couple of days ago, Yuuri had caught them when they’d fallen off their draws and ever since then they’d been wandering about the flash of their soulmark they’d seen when their shawl had slipped. It had only been brief, a flash of pink on their shoulder, in the exact place their soulmark was. 

Was that really enough to confirm they were soulmates?

Obviously not, but they could hope. Brushing their hair out of their face, they were reminded of how red Yuuri had turned when they’d answered the door and groaned, letting it fall back. They refused to let themself consider the option of calling their siblings again; no, this was something that had to be considered by themself, with no input from others. Afterall, they didn’t want to throw themself into something based on the advice of someone else. Victor sighed and grabbed their bag, searching through it and pulling out their jacket, shrugging it on.

_ I’ll let this play out the way it’s supposed to. If Yuuri and I do end up with different soulmarks, there’s nothing I can do about it. _


	12. Oneesan

Logging onto their laptop, Yuuri eagerly awaited the call from their sister. She’d promised to help them out, although they hadn’t told her why yet. A quiet bing alerted them to the incoming call and they accepted, smiling when Mari lifted Vicchan onto her lap. They waved happily, Vicchan showing great interest momentarily before getting distracted by something beyond the camera.

“So then. The neighbour?” Mari didn’t mess around, folding her hands and watching them carefully. “You wanted advice from your big sis.”

“Of course I do. You’re honest, which is what I need right now, not some fanciful tale that won’t come true.”

“Blunt is a more accurate word Yuuri. I don’t mince my words, never have, never will.” She adjusted her bandana, laughing as Vicchan ran into view, chasing after a ball. “He found his favourite ball again if you couldn’t tell.”

“So he has… gah!” Mari jumped, as did Vicchan who skidded into the wall. Shaking himself off, he bounded off after the ball again as Mari stared at them. “Victor h-”

“Whoa, who’s Victor?”

“The neighbour. Victor has a poodle too, back in Russia.” They buried their face in their hands. “They’re dorky and adorable and clumsy, always has their shoulders covered and is talented as hell.”

“Back up a bit. Shoulders always covered?” Intrigued, Mari leant forward. “Just like you do?”

“Yeah…”

“If that’s the case, there’s a possibility isn’t there. Especially as you two seem quite close. This Victor, they’ve been living next door to you for a couple of months now?”

“Nearly a year Mari. Nearly a year.” They looked up to see a rare smile on Mari’s face and, confused, they smiled back. “We met because Phichit accidently shot his friend with a Nerf gun when he aimed for me.”

Laughing, Mari looked over her shoulder as someone called from downstairs, asking for help.

“In a moment Mama! Looks like I don’t have long, but let me tell you this. Follow your heart okay? Do what you believe is right, not what other people tell you to do. People are going to tell you to put it off, or to dive in without considering the possibilities.” She brushed a stubborn lock of hair out of her face, frowning when it fell out of the bandana again. “To me, it seems like you’ve considered the possibilities and several outcomes so you’re safe on that front.”

Another shout from downstairs made her jump and she rolled her eyes before turning back to them. “That’s my cue to go unfortunately. Keep me updated won’t you?”

“Sure thing Mari. Now go, before you stress Mama and Papa out.”

She chuckled, waving goodbye as she ended the call and Yuuri leant back in their chair, considering their options.

One, they could just go about their daily life and wait for fate to play out. Two, they could try and get closer to Victor without checking whether or not their soulmarks matched. Or three, the prefered option of checking their soulmarks.

Making up their mind, they sent a quick message to Mari asking for her old sushi plush before they shut down their laptop and went in search of food.

\---

Three days later, when the plush arrived, Yuuri curled up with it happily, much to the amusement of Phichit. They couldn’t be bothered to tell him how comforting it was to have a little piece of home.


	13. Confrontation

Shrugging on their jacket, Victor unlocked the door, whistling a happy tune. They had a plan for the weekend for once, and they were determined to carry it out.

  * Saturday - go shopping, get new notepads, buy the new fabric Chris had asked for, and a new headband after they’d broken their last one
  * Sunday - invite Yuuri out to go shopping and hopefully discuss soulmates/soulmarks



They shouldered their bag and locked the door behind them, heading down the corridor as they searched for their earphones. Pausing, they turned out their pockets and sighed, turning back, only to be knocked flying.

“I am so sorry Victor!”

The person scrambled back as they brushed their hair out of their face, blushing as they straddled their thighs. Blinking, they sat up and held onto them so they didn’t fall, only to come face to face with none other than…

“Yuuri?”

“H-Huh? Victor? Oh my god I-” Victor hugged them instinctively, smiling when they hugged back. “I was actually looking for you.”

“Me?” They pulled back in surprise, noticing that Yuuri’s shrug had fallen down. Lifting it up, they rested it on their shoulders again, tying it carefully.

“Ah… thanks. But that’s exactly what I want to talk about.” Confused, Victor cocked their head to one side as Yuuri chuckled, untying the shrug and letting it fall. They grabbed their hand and placed it on their left shoulder, serious in a way they’d never seen them before. “I think there’s a possibility we might be soulmates.”

Gulping, they shrugged off their own jacket, and it dropped to the floor, exposing their own shoulders. “May I?”

Yuuri shuffled off their lap, turning around to reveal their soulmark. Trailing down their shoulder was a familiar pattern of flowers, a pink camellia, white carnations, coxcomb and gloxinia entwining each other, defining their bond for all to see.

“Yuuri…” They choked out, turning to let them see their mark. Gentle hands traced it and they shivered at their touch. “We’re…”

“Soulmates.” Breathless, Yuuri turned them back and climbed into their lap, caressing their cheek. “We’re soulmates.”

Unable to find the words, Victor nodded, beaming as soft lips pressed against their cheek. It was surreal, finally being able to hold them close and not feel guilty. Yuuri brushed their hair out of their face, cupping their cheeks.

“Your eyes are so beautiful… I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life gazing into them.”

Squeaking, they covered their face, much to Yuuri’s amusement. They pried their hands away carefully, dotting kisses all over their face. Victor giggled, resting their hands on their hips. Suddenly shy, Yuuri buried their face in their shoulder and they laughed, wrapping their shawl around the two of them.

“May I kiss you?” Sitting up again, Yuuri rested their hands on their shoulders. “I really want to if that’s okay w-”

“Yes, a million times yes.”

Moments later, Yuuri wound their hands through their hair and pulled them closer, pressing their lips together. They kissed back eagerly, wrapping their arms around their waist. Resting their foreheads together, they laughed. 

“I’m so lucky.” Yuuri whispered, kissing them gently. “I get you as my soulmate.”

“Nope, I’m the lucky one because I get you.”

Neither of them knew what they’d do in the future, but for now they were content to sit in the corridor kissing and laughing.


	14. Timeless Love

Phichit and Chris watched as Yuuri and Victor danced together, laughing as they tripped over the other’s feet.

“You know, for a dance student, Yuuri always gets so distracted when they’re around Victor that all grace seems to fly out of the window.”

Chuckling, Chris reached for his drink, only to be met by someone else’s hand. He looked over to be met with a bright smile and gorgeous (oh god he was beginning to sound like Victor) brown eyes staring back. Phichit nudged him, winking and he rolled his eyes, looking back and smirking.

Patting Chris’s back, Phichit wandered off in search of another drink, leaning on the bar and waiting for the bartender to come over. They looked him up and down before grabbing a glass and smiling a little.

“Cute. Drink on me?” He blushed, scratching his neck awkwardly before nodding. “Alright, what’re you having?”

“Just lemonade for me please, I’m the driver tonight.”

“Sure thing.”

Yuuri peered over Victor’s shoulder, smiling as they watched Phichit and Chris flirting away. The people who’d helped them get so far and ultimately led to their meeting with Victor. Kissing them gently, Victor chuckled as Chris tripped over his own feet leading someone to the dancefloor.

“You know, I hope we’re all friends in the future. I want those two at our wedding because they’re sure to have some funny stories to tell. And I want to get Phichit back for all the jokes he’s made about being Cupid.” They laughed, fumbling over their steps as they danced, with not a care in the world.

\---

“And that everyone, is the story of how these two dorks met. All because I cannot aim straight.”

“You can’t do anything straight Phichit!”

Yuuri snorted as Victor muffled their laughter, Chris grinning at his own joke. Faceplanting, Phichit took the hand of his soulmate (the very person who’d flirted with him at the bar a couple of years ago) and raised it, grinning cheekily. “You’re right Chris, I can’t, none of us can.”

The room erupted into laughter as he placed down the mic, Seung pressing a kiss to his soulmark on the palm of his hand as Yuuri high-fived him. 

“I don’t think we could have picked better people to do our speeches.” Victor nodded, kissing their partner again, the novelty of their marriage not worn off yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to first thank my partner @tophatgoat on tumblr for their patience at my sporadic and often random messages and for the awesome art that they've produced for this fic.  
> Secondly, I'd like to thank the mods of this bang for making it an enjoyable experience all round.


End file.
